The Whispering Little Devil
by Looneygamemaster
Summary: A one-shot in the vein of my Agents of Chaos story. View the story of the Digital World's most infamous liar...


Disclaimer: Digimon belongs to Toei, whom I have no affiliation with.

I hope those of you who liked my "Agents of Chaos" story will read this, because it's in a similar style.

* * *

The Whispering Little Devil

The first time he lied, it had been to avoid punishment.

It wasn't _his_ fault. Regardless of what he might have been saying about his friends, that Poyomon had no right to tackle him. Or turn it into a fight.

So when Elecmon had found them beaten up (the Poyomon was unconscious), it was a just lie. He had been in the wrong and needed to be punished. So what if he conveniently forgot to mention his part in the brawl? _He_ hadn't done anything wrong, and didn't deserve to be punished.

It was with a satisfied smirk that he watched Elecmon spank the Poyomon.

The fifth time he'd lied, it had been an experiment.

It was a reasonable curiosity; he wanted to know what would happen if a lie came between two friends. Any thoughts of guilt were erased with the idea that he could always apologize later.

He watched with curiosity as the two Punimon, thinking that the other had said bad things about them, began yelling at each other—and then, began fighting.

It was with a feeling of _power_ that he saw them glare at each other afterwards and never make up.

The twentieth time he'd lied, someone died.

The babies were out in the field, playing and scampering, and a curious Yuramon had walked over to a river.

A river that he knew to be home to a Seadramon, having fallen in once, and narrowly rescued by Elecmon.

Deciding to have a laugh, he told the Yuramon that the water was safe, and watched as he jumped in excitedly, waiting to laugh when the puffball jumped out in terror.

But he didn't jump out.

The Seadramon burst forth from the water, the Yuramon in its grip—and swallowed it.

He knew he should feel guilty and horrified…

But all he felt was dark joy.

The twentieth lie was also his last lie in the Village of Beginings.

It didn't take Elecmon long to realize what he'd done. He banished him. To "protect the others."

And so, his twenty-first lie was also his first lie to himself.

They banished him—because they hated him.

Because he'd discovered something they hadn't.

He'd become more powerful—and was banished.

Fine. He'd go somewhere else, somewhere where no one would know him.

Where no one would know he'd lie.

-----------------

That part of his life was horrible.

He'd always have fun lying. Breaking up friends. Breaking hope.

_Controlling_ them.

But they'd always find out. They'd chase him away, beat him, hurt him.

_Why?_

It wasn't fair. Wasn't he free? Free to lie if he chose to?

No. He was not free. No one understood him.

No one…except…

Vamdemon-sama.

Vamdemon-sama found him. He understood him. He knew how cruel everyone else was. How they would mistreat him, just because he was lying.

And he promised him the freedom to lie as much as he wanted.

There was that annoying voice, warning him against Vamdemon-sama. But he'd learned to ignore it by now.

And so, his two hundredth lie was his fiftieth lie to himself.

The lie that Vamdemon-sama would care for him—would never mistreat him. Unless he was punished—but that was his own fault of course. Never Vamdemon-sama's.

For his understanding…he would serve Vamdemon-sama until the day he died.

Which came around his thousandth lie—his five hundredth lie to himself.

The lie that it was best for him to revive his Master.

He served him faithfully…gave him guidance…

And he was eaten.

Consumed by Vamdemon-sama. But only in body.

His soul had been consumed in darkness long, long, ago…

* * *

A/N: Wow…I didn't think I could write depressing.

Anyway, I wanted to write about this character because, quite honestly, he's always been one of my favorite Digimon villains (even when I watched the dub 10 years ago), especially in the first two episodes he appears in. The fact that he's so weak, and yet wields absolute power over the children over the time without Taichi—it just chills me. I wanted to give him a back story: make him tragic, but not necessarily sympathetic, since he'd come to a bad end because of what _he _did.

So tell me what you think in your reviews!


End file.
